This invention relates to folding tables and in particular such a table with seats provided on opposite sides thereof.
Various types of folding tables are well known and these include tables for indoor or outdoor use. Often tables are required for only short periods of time and it is advantageous to be able to store these tables in a folded condition when they are not required. In the case of an outdoor table, such as a picnic table, if the table can be folded, it can be placed in a sheltered location so that it is not subject to harmful weather conditions such as rain or snow.
A folding picnic type table with bench seats incorporated therein is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 2,583,247 issued Jan. 22, 1952 to S. Aja et al. In this table a pair of legs are connected by hinges to each end of the table top and can be folded upwardly under the top. Each pair is connected together by a transverse bar and seats at each side of the table are supported on the two transverse bars. The seats have slots in which the bars are slidable during folding movement of the legs. Pivotable locking bars located in these slots are used to hold the legs in the open position.
Another form of collapsible table is that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,060,275 issued Nov. 29, 1977 to James Hansen. In this patent, the pair of legs at each end are hinged to the bottom of the table and are connected together by a cross member. There is also a centre brace member hinged to the bottom of the centre board of the table top. When the table is in the open position, the ends of the centre brace press against the cross braces that connect the legs at each end.
The present invention provides a folding table that can be constructed with relative ease and using inexpensive components. The table can be folded for storage in a simple manner that requires little, if any, prior instruction.